Jodidamente Perfecto!
by cute-cullen17
Summary: ...solté un jadeo al sentir su duro miembro- que me excito cuando te enojas- beso mi cuello y me hablo en el oído- puedes sentirme? me pones a mil.- dijo mientras seguía bajando  sus labios por mi cuello...


Hola! Aquí les dejo un one-shot espero que les guste =)

Y muchas gracias Taly87! Sin ti no hubiese podido hacer esto! De verdad me has ayudado mucho amiga! xD.

Jodidamente perfecto.

Otro día jodidamente aburrido en este maldito pueblo, hoy era un día muy alegre para algunos, el ansiado viernes al fin llegaba y prometía borrar toda la angustia de los exámenes finales y por otro lado era una tortura para mi, lo que más quería era poder salir a divertirme con mis amigas, pero para bella Swan nada era fácil, jodida injusticia!

Todo por la maldita trigonometría! Si reprobaba el examen del lunes tendría que tomar las clases de verano y no me hacia gracia sacrificar mis vacaciones en la playa con mis amigas.

No gracias, prefería estar tendida al sol, bañando me en las cristalinas aguas disfrutando de la cálida brisa….que estar todo el jodido verano en una sala de clases cabeceándome para poder sacar un puto ejercicio, así que por esa maldita razón tendría que quedarme después de clases con el ser más odioso de Forks, pero eso no era todo aparte de tener que pasar toda la tarde del viernes con El tendría que pasar toda la jodida mañana del sábado en su _adorable_ compañía.

Eso no seria malo si el no fuera un jodido idiota que me ignoraba y me trataba siempre tan cortante, ooh cuando le hablaba, me daba una fría mirada, siempre no se por que motivo lo graba excitarme el muy maldito, quizás por eso lo odiaba con más fuerza, pero toda mi excitación se desvanecía cuando miraba sus profundos ojos verdes que irradiaban un profundo odio hacía mi.

Pero bueno por lo menos a mi me miraba, a las demás chicas ni eso alcanzaban, las ignoraba olímpicamente, en el fondo me sentía un poco alagada, si lo reconozco estoy enferma. Sus reacciones ya me tenían desconcertada y hasta al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Pueden creer que el me haya ofrecido su ayuda para estudiar! Era ilógico, cosas como esas me dejaban en un shock momentáneo, pero acepte , en ese momento estaba muy desesperada.

Aunque no repare en el hecho de que todas las jodidas noches tenia sueños húmedos con el, despertaba toda agitada y me costaba volver a conciliar nuevamente el sueño, y lo peor era que nunca podía terminar mi ansiado orgasmo! Estaba casi enferma podía sentirlo ya no quería pasar tiempo a solas con el, sentía que en cualquier descuido de su parte yo le saltaría en sima, esos pensamientos me daban miedo hasta a mi! Por dios! Soy jodidamente virgen, no podía creer que mi mente se hubiese puesto tan pervertida con tan solo pensar en el. Y lo más patético era que no me daba motivos, solo era yo la que fantaseaba con recorrer todo su delicioso cuerpo con mi lengua o sentir sus manos en todo mi cuerpo…

Mire mi celular, 7:00 de la mañana.

Maldición! Jodida suerte de puta!- grite mientras me levantaba a la carrera y me metía al baño a darme una rápida ducha, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, pantalones negros con una polera roja y mi chaqueta.

Baje corriendo las escaleras.

Hola?- nadie respondió mi padre ya tiene que estar en el trabajo, era un maldito adicto, desde que se divorcio de mi madre, bueno desde que mi madre lo dejo. Suena cruel pero era la verdad.

Salí de casa y fui hacia mi presido bebe lo mire con lastima, mi preciada moto harley...

Estaba descompuesta tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que juntara mas dinero para mandarla al taller, la moto me la había comprado con todos los ahorros de mi puta vida mas lo que saque de mi cuenta de ahorro que me dejaron mis abuelos, todo sin consentimientos de mis padres casi les da un infarto! Me encantaría volver a ver sus caras jajaja digno de recordar.

Y bueno, no quería seguir usando el dinero de mi cuenta ya que era para la universidad así que estaba trabajando en un bar para juntar dinero, si me gustaba ser independiente.

No me quedaba mas remedio que ir andando al instituto, no me desagradaba la idea pero iba atrasada, gracias a estar fantaseando otra vez, y mi primera jodida, maldita clase era trigonometría. Iba tranquilamente caminando, por que aunque estuviera muy atrasada no desperdiciaría mi tiempo corriendo, ¿Cuál era el sentido llegar toda roja y agotada? Quizás hasta despeinada y sudada Pufff prefería llegar tarde pero no en ese estado, odiaba ser el centro de atención y claramente aparecer así no ayudaría mucho.

Iba escuchando un poco de música, completamente desconectada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, cuando cambio la canción pude oír el ruido de una moto no muy lejos automáticamente me gire y el muy jodido y bueno de Edward Cullen venia en su sexy moto…Edward Cullen mi tutor y maestro de trigonometría, es que era simplemente perfecto, físicamente hablando, alto ,flaco pero muy musculoso, como lo sabia? Pues digamos algo así como que su hermana es mi mejor amiga y durante los fines de semana muy calurosos me invitaban a su piscina, Edward obviamente nunca iba cuando estaba yo, pero en una oportunidad cuando íbamos a la piscina el venia saliendo con una bañador negro que hacia que su piel se viera mas pálida de lo que realmente era, y valla estaba jodidamente bueno! Abdominales marcados, brazos grandes, un culo de muerte! Y sus ojos verdes, sin duda me encantaban sus ojos con esas pestañas largas… pero su boca! ...no... esa realmente era la parte que mas me gustaba de Edward, era jodida mente sexy... te invitaba a probarla y saborearla, con esos dientes blancos perfectos...

Y su pelo era tan jodidamente excitante todo desordenado y de un color tan único, cobrizo, era perfecto, con rasgos varoniles y marcados.

Lastima que todo se iba por el caño con su personalidad, el muy puto sabia que todas morían por el y aun así se hacia el interesante y no le daba bola a ninguna!

Cuando se acerco no disminuyó la velocidad, incluso creo que acelero un poco mas... no se atrevería a arrollarme cierto? Mas de alguien notaria mi ausencia, donde pondría mi cuerpo? No. no lo haría, era muy arriesgado no creo que lo haría, según Alice, su hermano era un pan de dios, que nunca podría hacer algo malo, pero vamos! era cosa de ver como me mira! En esto momentos deseaba con todas mis fuerzas creer en Alice

Paso tan cerca que casi roza mi cuerpo. Me puse como loca... Como se atrevía!

Maldito hijo de puta!- grite con todo lo que daban mis pulmones- quien carajo te dio la licencia! Maldito cabron! – gritaba y gritaba liberándome me toda la tensión que tenia-maldito idiota casi me arrollas! Jodido el día en que aprendiste a conducir puto cabron!-. Tan emocionada estaba gritando que no me di cuenta que Edward había parado la moto y yo iba acercándome peligrosamente a el mientras le seguía gritando. Cuando llegue a su lado me miro directamente a los ojos... el ya había bajado de la moto.

¿Qué decías?- me pregunto con la voz baja y ronca en mi oído, me estremecí. -repítelo- me urgió.

Trague en seco, toda mi valentía se fue a la mierda, esta que me cagaba ahí, j-o-d-i-d-o- d-í-a-. Edward siguió acercándose a mi tanto que nuestras respiraciones chocaban, olía tan bien, maldición por que siempre me tiene que hacer perder la cabeza?, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ese cuerpo duro que me invitaba al pecado.

Me arme de valor.

Dije que…- mi voz sonó demasiado baja, me aclare la garganta y comencé de nuevo – dije que quien mierda te enseño a manejar y que jodido enfermo te dio tu puta licencia.-grite como pude estaba casi temblando.

El me miro con sus profundos ojos verdes, me tomo de la cintura nos giro, me acorralo entre la moto y su glorioso cuerpo y me miro fijamente

Me excita cuando te enojas- me soltó y yo me quede de un pieza, como? que? Había escuchado bien? Esto no podía estar pasando o era el mejor sueño de mi vida o era la broma mas cruel del mundo.

Ah?- dije, aun no procesaba sus palabras.

Dije…-se acerco mas a mi y me levanto un poco, solté un jadeo al sentir su duro miembro- que me excito cuando te enojas- beso mi cuello y me hablo en el oído- puedes sentirme? me pones a mil.- dijo mientras seguía bajando sus labios por mi cuello... yo esta en shock! Pero a la vez quería saltar de alegría y golpearlo también. Estaba hecho un lio, no entendida absolutamente ninguna mierda.

Edward que mierd…- no me dejo terminar ya que comenzó a besar mis labios, gemí contra ellos, se sentía jodida mente bien, movía sus labios rudamente, pero su mano acariciaba tierna mente mi mejilla, la combinación perfecta me volvía cada vez mas loca, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y casi muero, era mil veces mejor que todos mis putos sueños húmedos juntos! Me rendí obviamente y mis manos recorrían su cuello y cuero cabelludo. Una de mis mano bajo por su pecho, lo sentí estremecerse, a la vez que cortaba el beso, los dos jadeábamos, siguió besando mi cuello, succiono eso dejaría una marca, que carajo luego buscaría la forma de que no la viera Charlie, mi papá, para no quedarme a tras lleve mis labios a su cuello y lo marque como mío, aunque fuera temporalmente. Mi mano siguió bajando hasta posarse sobre su pene, apreté un poco y bingo! gimió roncamente y dejo descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

De pronto el me aparto, lo mire desconcertada, pero la dura realidad me cayo encima, en que estaba pensando? Claramente me deje llevar demasiado el no quería esto quizás incluso estaba pensando en otra ni siquiera pensaba en mi.

Me sentí de lo peor y lo único que quería era salir corriendo podía ser más patética? No, creo que no. Aparte la mirada y trate de zafarme de su agarre no quería hablar desconfiaba de mi voz.

Bella?-me llamo no quise mirarlo me tomo del mentón y me obligo a mirarlo- deja de pensar en todas esas mierdas que están en tu cabeza- me dijo tenia una mirada distinta nunca me había mirado de esa forma, por lo menos que yo lo notara.

Maldición bella! Que tengo que hacer para que me creas- me grito y se alejo de mi, paso la mano por su pelo, estaba nervioso.

Nada…-alcance a decir esto claramente me superaba.

Me tomo de la mano y me subió a su moto, me acomodo delante suyo, el se sentó atrás y ahh! Casi grito de placer esto iba hacer una dulce tortura.

Durante todo el camino a su casa tuve su ereción presionando mi espalda baja…como dije...dulce tortura…

Cuando al fin llegamos nos bajamos y nos paramos uno frente al otro, sabia muy bien que algo había cambiado en Edward, ya no me miraba con odio todo lo contrario su mirada era de cariño, aun que el cariño se opacaba con la lujuria.

Bella si pare…-empezó, no o dios esto es más de lo que podía soportar me gire no podía verlo a los ojos- si pare fue simplemente porque estábamos en medio de la carretera, maldición! Si hacías lo que te proponías ya nada podría retenerme y te hubiese tomado ahí mismo, te hubiese follado duro sobre mi moto…-dijo acercándose a mi, me rodeo la cintura con su fuerte brazo- pero no te preocupes aquí no hay nada que temer, nadie nos va a interrumpir- ronroneo en mi oído y jodido dios juro que me derretí hay mismos.

Nos besamos desesperadamente, iba a cumplir mi fantasía… mi primera vez con Edward en su moto! Me deje guiar por EL me sentó en la moto y abrió mis piernas y el se puso en medio.

Besaba con devoción cada parte de mi cara y cuello fue bajando me quito la chaqueta y la polera de una vez.

Bella quieres matarme- gimió y casi pude ver el dolor en su cara para contenerse, acerque mas mi pecho desnudo al suyo y con mis manos en su nuca acerque su boca a mis erectos pezones, gemí y mi cabeza callo hacia tras ligeramente, con el apuro de la mañana no me alcance a poner nada de ropa interior estaba acostumbrada, la verdad era que dormía desnuda, me sentía libre.

Enrollo su lengua en mi pezón mientras masajeaba el otro, y mordió un poco fuerte, me encanto la sensación.

Ohh Dios Edward!- no salían frases coherentes de mis labios- ohh! Ah! Ed mierda!…-era realmente espectacular.

Pero no me quería quedar a tras lo acerque a mi y devore sus labios mientras nos seguíamos desnudando, yo ya estaba desnuda sobre su moto y el con unos bóxer muy pequeños, podía ver como la tela comenzaba a ceder por la presión que ejercía su miembro.

se aparto lo suficiente para mirarme, me cohibí un poco y estuve apunto de cubrirme pero se acerco acuno mi rostro en sus grandes manos y me miro intensamente...

Perfecta. Mejor de lo que imagine-que? El también me había imaginado así?

Ya me habías imaginado?- pregunte jadeado mientras su mano descendía hasta toparse con mi entrepierna, la cual palpitaba dolorosamente-ahh! Joder!- grite cuando me acaricio con sus helados y largos dedos

No sabes cuantas veces tuve que levantarme a mitad de la noche a darme una ducha fría por tu culpa bella, nunca abandonaste mi mente- dijo introduciendo un dedo en mi

Ahí! Oh rayos! Esto se siente jodidamente bien-dije moviendo mis caderas. Introdujo otro dedo y los empezó a moverlos dentro y fuera girándolos en cada embestida, estaba gimiendo como poseída, este hombre era dios!

Dime bella algunas vez soñaste conmigo? Que te tocaba de esta forma- dijo acariciando y pellizcando mis pezones, gemí bajito,- o te imaginabas que te saboreaba, o tal ves como mi miembro se introducía una y otra vez en tus pliegues?- dijo bajando sus besos por mi cuello mi abdomen y ombligo, el cual lamio, bajo… y bajo... hasta quedar a la altura de mi húmeda vagina ¿húmeda? Mojada...empapada- te gusta lo que te hago bella- su aliento me hizo estremecer.

Siiii... me encanta y si soñé muchas veces esto!- grite cuando su boca chupo fuertemente mi clítoris y me corrí de inmediato gritando su nombre, juro que quede agotada! A penas podía respirar, me subió la cabeza y me sonrió! Dios mío esa sonrisa vale fortunas.

Amo tu sonrisa- dije sin pensar y me arrepentí pero su sonrisa se ensancho mas si eso es posible.

Y a mi me gusta tu cuerpo- dijo mirándome con lujuria

Ven acá- lo acerque y radie su cintura con mis piernas... y lo bese... y ya esta toda mojada otra vez- estoy lista- le dije

El me beso empezó a tocar mis pechos, los apretaba hacia arriba y yo gemía en su oído baje mis manos hasta su ereción le saque los bóxer y el se irguió y medio la mejor vista de mi vida! Era enorme por un momento me asuste como cabra esa cosa en mi? Pero…era simplemente perfecto.

Me quede mucho rato mirando creo, porque el rio.

No lo puede aguantar mas y mi zorra interior salió, me arrodille y no me importo no haberlo hecho antes, algún día tendría que aprender por que no empezar ahora? Con mis manos en sus nalgas me impulse un poco.

Bella no OH! O dios no te detengas…. maldición!- dijo, tenia su miembro en mi boca era demasiado grande como para que entrara todo así que con mis manos masajeaba lo que faltaba y sus testículos.

Con mi lengua hacia círculos en la punta para luego pasar mi lengua por toda su longitud, era la gloria. Lo lleve a mi boca nuevamente y succione fuerte.

Lo mire, su cara reflejaba puro placer, estaba levemente sonrojado, tenia los labios entre abiertos por los cuales salían suspiros y maldiciones.

Dios bella…-Edward me tomo, me sentó nuevamente en la moto y se introdujo de una sola estocada en mi.

Ah!-di un grito de dolor y de mis ojos cayeron unas traicioneras lagrimas... Edward me miro incrédulo y con la culpa grabada en su rostro.

Por que no me lo dijiste- me gruño y trato de retirarse...no! tan idiota creía que era! Ni loca le iba a permitir dejarme así!

Ya no importa... ahora, por favor... muévete- le dije moviendo un poco mis caderas, el cedió rápidamente y comenzó a embestirme suave pero luego sus embestidas eran frenéticas al igual que sus gemidos.

Jodida mente estrecha- lo escuche murmurar, podía ver… mas bien sentir como los músculos de sus brazos estaban en tensión al igual que los de su espalda.

Ohh Edward mas, mas rápido- creí que nunca tendría suficiente de el, lo abrase con fuerza

Cuando mi orgasmo llego me golpeo violentamente, el no me dio mucho tiempo para recuperarme me bajo y me dio la vuelta.

Afírmate con tus manos- me indico la moto así lo hice expectante por saber que iba hacer. Separo mis piernas y guio su miembro a mi entrada, lo movió de arriba abajo por mis labios y hacia círculos en mi clítoris.

Ahh!-dios esto era lo mejor que había experimentado en mi vida.

Me penetro y comenzó a embestir fuerte contra mi, me encantaba que fuera rudo, sus manos estaban fuerte mente agarradas en mi cadera para impulsarme hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero después la puso sobre mis pechos y de esa manera empujada dentro y fuera de mi.

Dios Edward ya no puedo más-logre decir entre gemidos y jadeos sintiendo como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar ante la deliciosa sensación que estaba invadiéndome...

El gruño en alto y eso fue suficiente para mandar una explosión por todo mi cuerpo a la vez que sentía sus jugos derramarse en mi interior... este orgasmos no se comparaba con los anteriores fue mucho mas intenso, juro que quede sorda ciega y solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Edward tras el mío .

Nos que damos quietos esta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

Salió de mi, me giro y me beso con ternura y pasión, puse mis manos en su cuello y me apretó más a el.

Suspire... corte el beso y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Me arriesgue a preguntar consiente de que podría arruinar el maldito momento mas importante de mi puta vida!

Por que me odiabas?- le dije bajito dude que hubiera escuchado, pero el suspiro y me alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Estaba mas sonrojado que antes con una capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, su pelo esta como si recién hubiese tenido sexo, y ese era el caso

Nunca podría odiarte mi bella, me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder controlar este deseo irrefrenable que siento por ti, me odiaba estaba llegando a ser un maldito enfermo vigilándote en todas las partes que ibas, simplemente no puedo y no quiero sacarte de mi mente, no se lo que me has hecho pero me encanta- me dijo sincero y yo estaba más que feliz

Entonces ya que no hay problemas o mal entendidos de por medio- dije poniéndome de puntitas para poder estar a la altura de su rostro- recuperemos el tiempo perdido- pase mi lengua por su labio inferior le di una nalgada y corrí al interior de la casa, escuche su melodiosa risa y sus pasos siguiéndome, no me preocupaban los papas de Edward trabajaban hasta muy tarde y Alice estaba en el instituto y luego iría donde Jasper.

Tendríamos toda la tarde para disfrutar solo nosotros. Tenia muchas ideas, en el baño, en su cama, en la cocina, en el cuarto de Alice! Jajaja moriría!


End file.
